


The Next Morning

by Kalloway



Category: King of Bones - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "So you are going to join us this morning?"(not an Original Work, but fanfiction for the tagged novel)
Relationships: Vitry Girar/Ghostmoon Keshan/Miri Harfeshi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for poetry_fiction, from Moonson Poem
> 
> _So much of monsoon is to do_  
>  with being overcome —not from longing  
> as you might think,  
> -Tishani Doshi

Keshan woke to the sound of voices, though it took him a moment to place them and himself. Oh, this was not his bed nor his room, but Vitry's, and surely that meant-- Yes, Vitry and Miri already cheerfully, softly, discussing the day's plans. Or, at least, the day's breakfast.

He opened his eyes slowly, shifting beneath blankets that had been tucked on both sides of him. Had he been sleeping that deeply? Keshan blinked, trying to remember what--

Oh.

"So you are going to join us this morning?" Miri said before Keshan could at least properly feign sleep while he collected himself.

"If I didn't have a meeting in just a bit, I would have been tempted to linger with you," Vitry admitted, a soft smile on his face. Still, they were both back on the bed quickly, even if not in it. Vitry kissed him first, warm and confident. And Miri second, quickly and with a smile.

Neither seemed to be put off, at least, by the previous evening's events.

"I fell asleep," Keshan finally managed, mortified but knowing it better to put it to words. "I'm sorry. I--"

Both Vitry and Miri just laughed.

"You earned it!"


End file.
